


The Thinking Sphere

by Scaryblackcatgirl123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoying Draco, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ginny Mothers Harry, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Dumbledore, Harry is discrete about his relationship with Fred and George Wealsey, Homosexual relationships are accepted in the Wizarding World, Lavender and Ginny are open about their relationship, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Multi, Only Harry can see the Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scaryblackcatgirl123/pseuds/Scaryblackcatgirl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Voldemort's return, and everyone had left to go home to their parents over Summer break, a mysterious invisible girl appeared. Only Harry could see her; she appeared outside the Dursley’s house, in Aunt Petunia’s garden. She carried a dark and dangerous secret. She had no memory of what her life had been like, all she knows is that her secret ,must be hidden at all times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Harry POV**

After the fiasco at Hogwarts, everyone went back to where they spent most of the day wondering when school would start back up. For Harry this was every second he lived. At the Dursley’s place he was treated like he didn’t exist. In some ways he felt like he only existed at Hogwarts. At the moment he sat staring into space on his bed trying to fall asleep.

CRASH!!

'What was that?' Harry thought as he sat up in bed. To him it almost sounded like one of Aunt Petunia’s flower pots breaking. 'Oh no.' Whoever was trespassing would get a loud lecture from Uncle Vernon and a shrill yelling from Aunt Petunia.

CRASH!!!

There it was again only a little louder. By now Harry had gotten up and was peeking down the stairs. He could hear Uncle Vernon moving around in his bedroom with Aunt Petunia, but it didn’t seem like they were heading outside just yet.

CRASH!!!!!!!!

Again came the sounds of something breaking but with it came inaudible yelling.  
“Bloody Hell!” exclaimed Uncle Vernon.  
Harry quickly went down the stairs, he had a feeling it was just some neighborhood boys looking for attention, but still the yelling was strange. It almost sounded like a different language.

When Harry got into the kitchen he could see what the sounds had been. Two flower pots and the glass table had been broken. Outside there were charred and smoking holes in the grass. He knew Aunt Petunia would flip when she saw this and Uncle Vernon would most likely blame it on Harry if they didn’t catch the culprit.

Suddenly the branches on one of the bushes started snapping and a girl popped out from between them. She wore all black, literally. Black tank top with a leather jacket, skinny jeans, knee high combat boots, and her hair was long, almost to her hips, and very red, almost like blood. She hadn’t seen him yet and she started talking to herself.  
“It looks like they’re gone.” she sighed in relief.  
A loud stomping came from behind Harry.  
“Get out of the way boy!” shouted Uncle Vernon who quickly waddled outside to see the damage.  
Once he had seen the carnage he turned on Harry, “Did you do this?”  
“No, I didn’t see who it was,” the girl still hadn’t acknowledged that Harry and Uncle Vernon were there, “but she might know.”  
Once he had said this the girl’s face snapped to look at him in shock.  
“Huh?” said Uncle Vernon, “Who’s this she? Are you seeing things?”  
“What? No, can’t you see her? She’s in the middle of the yard.”  
“Enough with your excuses.” shouted Uncle Vernon, “Why-” he cut off on what he was going to say and just looked at Harry in befuddlement, “What am I doing standing here, and why are you out of bed boy?” he then shoved Harry back into his room and told him to stay there and went back to bed himself.

Ten minutes later Harry was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what had happened. 'Why couldn’t Uncle Vernon see the girl? Why did she seem surprised when he mentioned her standing in the yard?' He decided it might be a good idea to see if she was still there, and if she was he had quite a few questions to ask her.

He sat up and yelped in surprise. Sitting at his desk staring at him was the girl from outside. She looked like she was contemplating the best way to murder him, but didn’t like any of her ideas. That’s how annoyed she looked.  
“Who are you?” Harry asked.  
“That’s not important,” she said, “what’s important is how you can see me.”  
“O-kay?” Harry said inquisitively, “Why is that so important?”  
“Because you’re not supposed to see me.” she said irritated, “So, how can you see me? Is it some sort of spell? You’re obviously a wizard, but I didn’t think they’d come up with a spell yet that would allow you to see me.” she looked at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
“Um… I don’t know.” he said.  
“You don’t know?” she said, “That’s a load of crap. How could you not know? No one can just naturally see us!”  
“Huh?” he asked, “Why can’t people see you?”  
“Because….” she hesitated and then sighed, “We're all given a special item that allows us to be invisible. No one has ever been able to see us. There are rumors of us in mythology, but no actual facts.”  
“Uh-huh, and who is ‘us’?” he asked.  
“The Invisible Race, at least that’s what we’re called since no one has been able to see us. We live in solitude mostly and have our own underground civilization. Anyway you haven’t answered my question. How can you see me?”  
“Honestly, I don’t know. You just appeared in my garden through the bushes after wrecking it.”  
“I wasn’t the one that wrecked it. That was the people chasing me.”  
“Chasing you?”  
“Don’t ask me why. I don’t even know myself. Anyway,” she sighed, “I need to go, it won’t be long before they figure out where I am.”  
“You claim not to know who was chasing you, but you act as if you know them personally. Why?”  
“Some things aren’t so easy to explain Harry. Maybe you’ll understand later, but I don’t have the time to explain now. Goodbye.” And with that she walked to the door and stepped through like it wasn’t there.

Harry had to process what had just happened before he realized she had walked through the door. He also realized that he hadn’t asked many of the questions that had been running through his head like, what happened to Uncle Vernon? and what was the strange yelling? It was like those thoughts had just slipped out of his head while he was talking to her. The final and scariest realization was that she had used his name, but he had never told her it in the first place.

At some point during the night, Harry had stopped thinking and passed out from pure exhaustion. When he woke up he couldn’t remember what had happened the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the summer Harry had completely forgotten about that strange day when Aunt Petunia’s garden had looked like a battle ground. What with Voldemort baring a constant threat and his trial for performing magic in front of Dudley, he’d didn’t have the time to contemplate small things like that.

Harry’s mind started to wander back to the events that had transpired during his trial. Why had Dumbledore ignored him? He didn’t know. A sharp sound brought him back to the present as Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his nose.

“Hey Harry, you okay?” she asked.

“Hmm.. Oh, yeah. I’m fine.” he replied.

“You sure, you’ve been kind of distant since the trial?”  
“Really?” suddenly he noticed a girl in a black cloak walking towards him, Ron, and Hermione.

“Yeah,” Hermione kept going, but now Harry wasn’t listening. He knew he should have known the girl, but he couldn’t seem to place her all he got was an immense feeling of deja vu.

“Hey, Harry? You in there?” came Hermione’s voice from beside him.

“Huh, What? Oh sorry.” Harry removed his eyes from the girl to look at Ron who was staring at him, when he looked back to where the girl had been, she was gone.

 

“Hey Harry? Are you sure you’re all right? You seem to be really spaced out.” said Hermione.

 

Suddenly the entire alley erupted into chaos. Lights flashed as spells were cast and flew in the direction behind them. Right in the direction the girl had been going. Harry turned around and just managed to catch sight of her before she disappeared into the crowd running away.

 

Looking back forward Harry could now see who it was that was casting the spells, and contrary to what he had thought they were not death eaters, rather they wore black cloaks much like the girl’s and were simply walking in the air like it were solid ground.

“Where are those spells coming from?” Hermione asked.

 

This confused him, couldn’t she see the guys floating in the air right above her?

“What do you mean ‘where are they coming from’? They’re coming from the guys floating above your head!” exclaimed Harry.

“What?” she looked at him in confusion, “Harry there’s no one above us. The lights are coming from nowhere!”

“No they’re not! There’re three cloaked guys floating right above your head!”

“No there aren’t! Harry are you feeling alright?”

“Yes!” he proclaimed getting very annoyed and angry now, “I’m perfectly fine! Why can’t you see them!”

 

Behind him came a new voice.

“She can’t see them, because they’re not meant to be seen.”

 

He whirled around to find myself face to face with the girl that had been walking down the street. Something in his mind snapped and all the events that had happened the night when he first met her came rushing back in a flurry of memories.

“You?” he asked incredulous.

“Who are you?” Hermione asked at the same time, and he noticed that she was looking straight at the girl.  
“Wait, you can see her?” he asked in astonishment.

“Well, yeah. Why is that so strange? Harry are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

“Yes!” he replied getting very exasperated now, “You’ve asked that about ten times now!”

“Ahem, you know I’m standing right here. And the reason _she_ can see me is because my item of invisibility was damaged by those people in the air. But I still don’t know how you could see me while I was wearing it. Care to explain or do you still _not know_?”

 

Before he could answer a jet of red light nearly hit her straight in the face, but she ducked just in time and it hit someone else who didn’t even have time to look surprised before they became paralyzed.

“We don’t have time for idle chatter.” she pulled out an ebony black wand and, without even speaking, cast a spell that opened a swirling black vortex behind the attackers and sucked them in.

“What was that?” he asked dumbstruck, he hadn’t even known there was a spell like that, and from the look on Hermione’s face neither had she.

“It was just what you thought, a black vortex. Anyway I’ve got to go. There’ll most likely be reinforcements on the way.” and with that she walked right into the wall next to them.

 

***

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the strange girl the entire time after the incident in Diagon Alley up to getting on the Hogwarts Express. The reason he stopped thinking about her before he got on the train is because he was busy saying goodbye to Sirius, who had insisted on coming with them in big black shaggy dog form from 12 Grimauld Place.

“Goodbye Sirius. See you at the end of the term.” then he got on the train and was immediately sad when Ron and Hermione had to go to the Prefect’s cabin.

 

So instead he sat with Neville Longbottom, Luna (Loony) Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley (Ron’s sister).  
“Do you know what this is Harry?” Neville showed him a strange looking cactus with lumps and bumps instead of spines.

“No.” he answered.

“It’s Mimbulus Mimbletonia.” he said.

 

At that point he started to tune out. His mind drifted back to the strange girl as it had done so often before. He kept thinking about her, she was so strange and he didn’t even know her name!

 

The door to the cabin suddenly opened and in swaggered Draco and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

“Hello Potter.” he said with a devilish smile towards him.

Harry sighed, “What do you want Draco?”

“You better watch your tone Potter, or I could put you in detention.” Harry noticed the shiny prefect’s badge fastened to his shirt.

“Maybe you should watch the way you speak to other people,” came a new voice behind him, “just because you’re a prefect doesn’t mean you’re immune to detentions now. As I’ve heard you’re actually quite the troublemaker aren’t you Draco Malfoy?And also _very_ annoying”

“Wha-? Who the bloody hell are you?” Draco whirled around in astonishment, he realized he knew her voice, and as he looked behind Draco he saw the girl who he still had yet to find out the name of.

“My name is Ebony,” she replied simply as if all he’d asked was her name, “and I think a troublemaker like yourself shouldn’t have been made a prefect.”

 

Draco stood there with his mouth hanging open in astonishment, then he regained his composure, “Why you little- How dare you address me like that! Do you know who I am?”

“Actually I do,” she said, “You’re Draco Malfoy. A whiny little baby that forces people to treat him like a king because his father has a measly position in the Ministry of Magic.”

 

Draco’s face turned beet red, “How dare you!” he repeated, “My father will be hearing of this! And I’ll be putting you in detention!”

“I’m afraid that it will be quite hard to put me in detention as I don’t even go to Hogwarts. But if Dumbledore allows me to enroll feel free to put me in detention as much as you like. I’ve been in much worse situations.”

 

After she said this Draco couldn’t seem to think of anything to say, so he just stormed out of the cabin in utter embarrassment.

“Wow,” Luna said, it was the first time she’d spoken the entire trip, “I’ve never seen anyone stand to Draco like that before.”

“Yeah,” Ginny chimed in, “that was quite impressive!”

  
Ebony looked slightly surprised at what the two girls were saying.

“Huh? Oh, I was only telling the truth.” she said.

“That was still mighty brilliant!” Neville beamed.

 

She then looked at me.

“Hello Harry. Haven’t seen you in awhile.” she said.

“U-umm…” was all he could get out, he was completely shocked at the scene that had just been displayed before him.

 

He smiled, “That was fantastic! But you shouldn’t have told him to put you in detention if you got enrolled, he’ll just take that as an opportunity.”

“Well that opportunity won’t get him very far,” she sat down right across from me next to Ginny, “like I told him, detention is a very minor form of punishment compared to others I’ve seen.” she said this matter of factly as if it didn’t seem very bad and everyone in the room stared at her in slight horror.

“Huh?” she said, “Why are you staring at me? It’s not untrue.”

 

Just then Ron and Hermione burst through the door looking thoroughly confused.

“Harry! We just saw Malfoy looking like he’d just got his ass handed to him. Do you know what happened?” Ron exclaimed with a sliver of excitement in his voice.

“She happened is what.” Ginny said, “She bested him without even batting an eye! It was an amazing sight to see!” she beamed in gratitude at Ebony, “I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t shown up.”

“Wait a second!” Hermione said in surprise, “You’re that girl from Diagon Alley! What are you doing here?”

Ebony stood up and faced Hermione, “Sorry I didn’t properly introduce myself the first time. I’m Ebony Smith and I’m looking to be enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” she held out a hand for her to shake and Hermione took it, Ebony smiled, “It’s nice to meet you Hermione Granger.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ebony POV

Ebony felt exhausted and scared. No matter how easily she could hide how she really felt, she couldn’t help but look over her shoulder every so often. She had heard of Hogwarts, and what had made her decide to stay there was when someone had said ‘There’s no place safer than Hogwarts.’ And so she would finally be rid of her problem.

What she had said to Harry when they had met the first time was true, she hadn’t known why she was being chased, but the day afterwards she had found something very incriminating and she didn’t know why she had it. To tell the truth she didn’t know anything about herself except that her name was Ebony Smith and she was a member of the Invisible Race and she knew all of the history about them and how to use magic, but everything about her personal life was gone. There was nothing.

She was jolted from her thoughts when the train stopped. She had stayed in the train car with Harry and the other people in there, she still had yet to learn their names.

She took the carriage with them as well, but afterwards she went towards the first instructor she could find and asked to see Professor Dumbledore immediately.

The teacher looked at her, “I’ve never seen you here before today. How did you get here?”

She gave her the simplest answer possible, “The train.”

The teacher sighed, “Alright this way.”

They walked towards a large stone gargoyle and the teacher said, “Lemon Sherbet” as calmly as someone would say ‘hello’. The gargoyle then jumped aside and a set of stairs started rising towards a set of doors. The teacher opened the doors to reveal an empty office.

To be honest she was a bit disappointed. She had heard lots of high praise about him so when she stepped into his office she had expected some kind of spectacular entrance from him. Like he was a magician instead of a wizard.

The teacher quickly told her "Professor Dumbledore will be up to see you as soon as possible. He is at the feast right now so just find something to do and sit down."

So obviously, once the teacher had left, she did the exact opposite of what she had told her. She decided to have a look around. The room was full of random odds and ends. A thing-a-ma-jig sat in the corner puffing steam, there was a strange mirror, and many other things as well.

The most beautiful thing in the room though sat on the headmaster's desk. It was a phoenix. She breathed in a sharp breath. She had never seen one before. At least she didn't think she had. As far as she knew she hadn't and she didn't know jack-squat about her life.

She heard a slight creaking sound behind her. She turned to see a wizard she presumed to be Professor Dumbledore. He wore baby blue robes and half moon spectacles and he had a slightly mad look in his eyes.

"I believe that you wish to talk to me?" he said.

"Uh... yeah," she was slightly surprised, but her expectations about him held up. He was definitely bonkers, "I would like to enroll here at Hogwarts."

He smiled, "Would you now? You could've joined us for the sorting ceremony, but I'm guessing you thought that would be too embarrassing in front of all those people. Much better to be sorted in private. That's what you'd prefer isn't it?" he looked at me.

"Yeah," she said slightly apprehensively. 

"Now then before we get you sorted, please tell me your story. It's better I get to know who the student is before I allow them into my school."

"You want to know my life story, but my story only seems to last about a month. I don't know anything else besides for what happened after I woke up in Harry Potter's garden."

She told him everything from when she woke up to when she got on the train. The thing was she didn't completely trust him so she lied about some things and told him the truth about other things.

"I see," he said. "You don't know who you are and you seek to evade your attackers by becoming a student here." he didn't ask this as a question, but simply stated it as a fact.

"So..." I prompted,

"I believe you are telling the truth, so now there are only a few things left to do. First, we must sort you into a house, then you must gain the proper attire and supplies for you to become a student of this school. Shouldn't be too hard." Next to him an old hat appeared as well as a set of books and a robe.

"The books and the robe are yours and the hat will tell us what house you belong in." 

In one quick fluid motion he placed the hat on my head, my vision tunneled, and everything turned a deep shade of red. The color of blood.


End file.
